Mistletoe
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: “Well, we might as well give ‘em a show, right?” -Narusasu! Fluff! Christmas fic! AU!


_Author's notes_

_First off, Merry Christmas everybody! And to those of you that don't celebrate it, Happy Holidays! To be honest...I don't really like this story...I think it made my brain rot a little...but I've really gotten into the spirit of writing holiday fics! _

_Warning: Boylove! Fluff! Suckyness! _

_Disclamor: ...I do so own Naruto...in my head..._

_Author: Obsessive!_

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Sasuke barely had time to knock once before the door flew open and Lee greeted him, pulling the smaller brunette into a backbreaking hug.

"Um, Lee, honey…Let's not squish the guests." Sakura chuckled nervously as she gently tired to pry her best friend from her boyfriend's vice grip. As Lee finally let him go, she smoothed out his shirt and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke!" She said as she gave him a pat on the shoulder. He gave her a small smile in return.

"Merry Christmas."

The pink haired woman lead him from the entryway of her and Lee's apartment into the living room, where twenty or so of the couples friends were milling, some with drinks, others with food. Sasuke did a quick scan of the room, then quietly sighed in disappointment.

"He'll be here, he's just running a bit late."

"Who?" Sasuke said, trying to act cool.

"Naruto!" She said, grinning at him.

"Oh, the idiot. Why would I care whether he's here or not?" He asked her, feigning disinterest.

Sakura just raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. She had found out about his crush, which he had been firmly denying ever since he told her, on her other best friend only a few months ago. Since she already knew that the blonde had feelings for Sasuke, she figured she would try to hook them up. So far, all of her attempts, much to her disappointment, had failed. Miserably.

But tonight would be different. Tonight, she had reluctantly asked Ino for her help, and they had created a plan that they were sure would work. A wicked smirk spread across her face when she imagined all the teasing she was going to give Sasuke, and beside her, the brunette shifted, giving her a worried look.

"Um…are you okay, Sakura?" He asked her.

"What?" She blinked in surprise before smiling. "No, I'm fine! Now go, mingle!" She shooed him farther into the room and walked off to talk to Hinata.

Sasuke quickly vetoed the idea of small talk after a clearly buzzed Temari had come up to him and tried to eat his face. He had raced to the kitchen before anyone could even pull her off him, and he grabbed the nearest glass of wine he could find.

"Now, don't have too many of those!" Tenten laughed at the look on his face. "Don't get mad! It's not my fault you're so little!"

"I'm twenty years old, and perfectly capable of drinking alcohol." Sasuke said, eye twitching. Honestly, it wasn't his fault he was the youngest in the group.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke-waske-kun!" She started laughing as Neji dragged her away. The young man twitched again and downed his wine. He picked up a glass of chardonnay and walked back out into the party just in time to hear the door fly open and two voices chime "Merry Christmas!"

Everyone turned towards the entryway and wore matching smiles as Naruto and Kiba sauntered into the room, grinning broadly. Kiba grabbed Shino's beer and winked at the hooded man as he took a deep swig. Naruto swept Sakura into a deep hug and twirled her around.

"Merry Christmas!" He boomed. She laughed, and for a moment, they looked like little kids.

From the corner, Sasuke glowered. Sakura caught his eye, and her smile dimmed slightly when she saw how unhappy he was, but then Ino waved at her and raised her eyebrows, and Sakura smiled again. This could be worked to their advantage. Sasuke went back into the kitchen for another drink.

Just as he touched the glass, a deep, friendly voice said "Are you sure you need that?"

Sasuke halfway turned to see Naruto smiling and coming towards him. His hand stilled. "What?"

"Well, a little piggy tells me you've already had two of those. You're awfully young to be drinking like that." Seeing the look the smaller man was giving him, he held his hand up in surrender. "I'm just saying, go easy on the liquor!" He grabbed a beer for himself and winked, walking back out into the party. Sasuke paused, then followed him out into the crowd.

Their professor Kakashi, a good friend of Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, was the DJ, and the next dozen songs were fast-paced club songs. After a couple, Sasuke reluctantly joined his friends on the dance floor, and by the eighth or ninth song, he was really into it. He giggled as he grinded into Gaara, the drinks he had earlier finally affecting him a little. Everyone around them clapped when they started dirty dancing, and by the end of the songs, his face was hurting from smiling so much.

When the song abruptly changed into a slow song, the dancing brunette was immediately swept away from Gaara and into strong arms. Sasuke looked up in surprise to see Naruto smiling down at him, but the smile was a bit strained.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked him, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck automatically. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hips as he replied.

"I'm fine. I just…wanted you to dance with me." Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat at the tone and the words pouring out of his mouth, and they gently swayed in silence, the pale man looking off to the side instead of at his dance partner.

The song ended, and faded into the next one, but both men just kept swaying. When the song was nearing a close, Sasuke ventured a glance up at Naruto, and his heart sped up when he saw the way Naruto was looking at him. There was such intensity in his gaze, his eyes were full of adoration and possessiveness.

Sasuke pressed himself closer to the warm body he was dancing with, and closed his eyes. They continued to dance, neither saying a word, for the rest of the songs. Gradually, the couples on the dance floor started to leave, gathering their things and going home, until only he and Naruto were still dancing. Reluctantly, the small brunette pulled away from Naruto, and looked up at him sadly.

"I should probably head home…" He said slowly. From the couch on the side of the room, Ino, Sakura, Kakashi, and Lee watched almost angrily. The party was over and they still weren't together! Sakura bit her lip anxiously as she watched Naruto help Sasuke slide his coat on, seeing the longing looks they were giving each other.

Suddenly , as Sasuke started to open the door, and Naruto turned back to them, Ino let out a shout. "Wait!"

Sasuke and Naruto, along eighth the others, turned to look at her in surprise. She pointed excitedly at the ceiling above Sasuke. All of the people on the couch smiled as the saw the green leaves and bright red berries of mistletoe hanging directly above him.

"Naruto! You're the closest to Sasuke! You have to kiss him!" She said excitedly. Sakura grinned like a Cheshire cat as she raised her eyebrows suggestively at Sasuke, who had a steadily growing blush spreading across his cheeks. Naruto turned to look at the brunette and smirked.

"Well, we might as well give 'em a show, right?" He said before he swept Sasuke off his feet, literally. Ignoring the yelp of shock that came out of Sasuke's mouth and the arms that rushed around his neck, he pressed his mouth against Sasuke's. He gently moved his lips, and after a split second's hesitation Sasuke followed him.

A pleasured moan escaped Sasuke's mouth, and it seemed to bring Naruto back to the real world, because he reluctantly ended the kiss. Ignoring the wolf-whistles from behind him, he said, "You know, Sasuke, it's pretty late. I'd feel better if you went home with me, so I know you're…taking care of…"

Sasuke looked into his eyes, his own ebony ones slightly glazed over. "Okay. That sounds reasonable."

Without turning around, or getting his own coat, Naruto called out "Bye guys…"

They heard a faint "Merry Christmas!" before the door swung shut, and the girls waited about three seconds before bursting into giggles. They gave each other a big hug, their differences momentarily set aside in the face of the hot love that they knew was happening right then.

"Best Christmas ever!" Ino said, still smiling.

* * *

_So...well, I gave it my best shot! And...It's not...horrible...I think..._

_And to any of you reading "**Home for the Holidays**"- Which you all should, hinthint- I think Compulsive is coming to town soon -Cross your fingers-, and hopefully we'll be finishing that soon!_

_So...Review! Please? With hot narusasu action on top? And whipped cream?_


End file.
